marvelmoviesfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Thor: God of Thunder
' Thor: God of Thunder' is a 2020 live-action superhero film based off of the comic books of the same name. It stars Alexander Skaarsgard as Thor Odinson, an Asgardian god stranded on Earth. It is the sixth film of EM's Universe. Plot Asgard On the thirtieth anniversary of the "Battle of Surtur", Odin, Thor, and Loki, as well as every other citizen of Asgard, are celebrating. Suddenly, Thor finds Balder dead. Loki tells him that Surtyr's followers, the Dark Elves, must have been behind the attack. Thor and his friend Sif set out to Malekith's kingdom to avenge Balder's death. Thor takes on the guards, giving Sif a chance to sneak in. Inside the kingdom, she is attacked by Malekith's body guard, Algrim the Strong. She defeats Algrim with ease, and approaches Malekith. Malekith claims he didn't do it, and Sif actually starts to believe him, when Thor comes in to help her battle Malekith. They defeat Malekith and he is brought to an Asgardian prison. However, upon their return to Asgard, Thor and Sif see that Odin has been mysteriously killed. The Asgardians assumed Thor was lost and crowned Loki as their new ruler. Loki and Thor have a private discussion, and Loki tells Thor that the Dark Elves weren't the killers... Loki was. Loki takes away Thor's power and sends him and his hammer through a black hole, so he will never be able to return to Asgard. Earthlings Scientist Jane Foster is on a hike, when suddenly it starts raining. A portal mysteriously opens above her, and out of it comes several meteorites. She takes cover in a cave. Just then, Thor falls out of the portal and hits the ground. The portal closes, the meterorites and the raining both stop, and Jane exits the cave. She sees Thor, and brings him to a hospital. She explains to the doctor that he just fell out of the sky. The doctor doesn't believe her. The next day, Thor escapes the hospital and is found by Jane Foster. He says he is looking for Mjolnir. Thor explains that his brother Loki betrayed him and sent him to Earth. Meanwhile, Nick Fury arrives at the scene of a "satellite crash", but it is revealed that the "satellite" is actually Mjolnir, which, like Thor, fell out of a portal that opened in the sky. SHIELD SHIELD builds a base around Mjolnir, as they cannot pull it out of the ground. They do tests on it, and find out it is highly dangerous and practically soaked in cosmic radiation. Meanwhile, in Asgard, Sif confronts Loki and asks him about the disappearance of Thor. Loki says that Thor staged the deaths of Balder and Odin and framed the Dark Elves. Sif doubts this, and goes to the Warriors Three for help. Sif and the Warriors Three investigate. They discover that both victims were impaled with some sort of scepter, and start to think Loki is behind it, as Loki has a scepter of his own. Back on Earth, Thor and Jane Foster set out to find Mjolnir. Jane uses a machine to track the cosmic radiation of Mjolnir, and they eventually locate the SHIELD base. Thor sneaks into the base, and finds Mjolnir. He fights off some agents and grabs hold of Mjolnir. The hammer restores his power, and flies out of the building. Nick Fury sends in the SHIELD air force to take him down. Thor strikes all of the fighter jets with lightning, causing them to fall out of the sky. Thor swoops down, grabs Jane, and flies her back to her home. Return to Asgard At Jane's house, Thor explains to her that he must return to Asgard to stop his brother Loki's reign of terror. Jane asks if she'll ever see him again, and Thor says that one day, he will return. Thor takes off back to Asgard, where, upon his arrival, he is attacked by Loki's enforcers, the Dark Elves. Thor takes out the Dark Elves and breaks into the Asgardian prison. He frees Sif and the Warriors Three, who were imprisoned for "knowing too much". The five heroes set out to find Loki. Right outside Loki's throne room, they are attacked by Algrim. Sif tells the others to go on, as she can handle Algrim. Sif has a huge battle with Algrim, who was magically improved by Loki, making him harder to defeat. In Loki's throne room, they see Loki leave to Earth through a portal. They are about to go through the portal when Malekith and the Dark Elves attack. The Warriors Three stay and fight as Thor follows Loki to Earth. The Invasion Has Begun Jane Foster's house is raided by SHIELD agents. Jane is brought to a SHIELD facility and interrogated by Nick Fury, as she has come in contact with the alien visitor, Thor, before. Suddenly, Loki and several Dark Elves attack, wreaking havoc. Loki officially crowns himself as the new ruler of Earth. Just then, Thor arrives. He fights off the Dark Elves and makes his way to Loki. He and Loki have an epic battle, and Loki gets the upper hand, when Sif and the Warriors Three arrive and help Thor. In the end, Loki's scepter is stolen by Sif and used to open a black hole. Thor and the Warriors Three knock Loki into the black hole, sending him into limbo, where he is presumably trapped forever. The Dark Elves surrender and are brought back to Asgard. Thor says goodbye to Jane once again, and takes off with Sif and the Warriors Three to Asgard. In a mid-credits scene, Nick Fury calls an unknown SHIELD agent and tells him "we are not alone in the universe", then tells him to "assemble the Avengers". Cast *Alexander Skaarsgard as Thor Odinson *Maggie Gyllenhaal as Jane Foster *David Anders as Loki Odinson *Chuck Norris as Nick Fury *Hugo Weaving as Malekith *Nathan Jones as Algrim the Strong *Nathan Fillion as Balder *Ian McKellen as Odin *Katie Holmes as Sif *Mike Vogel as Fandral *Jackie Chan as Hogun *Paul Giamatti as Volstaag Category:Movies Category:PG-13 Category:Thor Franchise Category:Marvel Live-Action Universe